Dawning Sun
by BatmanReborn
Summary: When an unseen enemy threatens the new Dynamic Duo's relationship, Dick Grayson is faced with a difficult choice that may lead him to commit the ultimate sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! This story takes place during Grant Morrison's Batman and Robin run.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DC Comics or the associated characters.

Reviews are much appreciated. Enjoy the beginning of this journey.

* * *

Dick Grayson tried to stifle back the laugh. He really did try. The laughter that escaped from his covered mouth only seemed to cause Damian's scowl to deepen. This was the scowl that could send most villains and even some heroes wanting to scamper home crying to their mothers. Dick, however, has grown immune to it. Plus, it looked rather ridiculous when it was supposed to be a pout.

"Tt. I ought to slit your throat."

Dick's laughter grew and the acrobat wiped the tears that started to form. He hiccupped a bit as the laugher died out and he rubbed his nose to act nonchalantly. The current Boy Wonder was standing in front of him dressed in his uniform, his arms crossed with his usual scowl upon his features. Damian was trying to convince him with his wavering form, glassy eyes, and sweating forehead that he was indeed able to patrol tonight.

"Little D, I think you have a fever."

"I have no such thing. My immunity to such diseases is at best. I have never had a fever."

Dick raised a brow as Damian rapidly blinked his eyes as if he was trying to make his vision clear. He had to smile at that. He enjoyed moments where he got to see the kid in Damian. He remembered pulling this same stunt on Bruce way back when. He wrapped an arm around the smaller kid and placed a hand on Damian's forehead. It was warm to the touch.

"Don't touch me," Damian tried to say threateningly. It only came out as a weak protest.

"You have been complaining about headaches all weak. I think you need a night's rest, little bird."

"No. I have to go out and patrol. Who's going to watch over your sorry hide?"

Dick shook his head in amusement as he picked Damian up, wrapping his strong arms around him. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, kid. But, I can take care of myself believe it or not."

"I find that hard to believe." Damian nuzzled his head in Dick's shoulder and Dick knew it was the fever causing Damian to share his rare displays of affection.

Dick carried his little brother up the elevator and up the stairs, taking him to his room. He forced Damian out of his uniform and into his pajamas, the Boy Wonder moved ever so slowly as if he was a zombie. Dick felt the kid's forehead once again as he tucked Damian into his sheets. There was a knock on the door.

Dick turned to see Alfred standing in the doorway, looking worried.

"He has a fever. He's on bed rest for the night. You'll be on watch and guard, won't you?"

"Yes, I'll stand outside the door with my rifle across my lap. I'll make sure no one ventures out," Alfred responded curtly.

Dick gave the butler a playful glare. He turned back to see that Damian had already fallen into a deep sleep. He tucked the covers in around the ex-assassin before he met with Alfred in the doorway. They both stood, watching the steady rising and falling of Damian's chest.

"If there are no crazies rampaging out of the Arkham Asylum tonight, I'll be home early," Dick said as he ran his fingers through his black hair. "He has been acting strange all week. Not to mention the tiredness and the headaches."

"I assume it was just the flu taking its grasp on him. You know how most children refused to admit that they are sick." Alfred pursed his lips. "Or rather how most people in this household act as if they cannot catch a common sickness."

Dick smiled. "You sure knew how to bribe us into bed. Hell, you nearly had to tie Bruce down in bed when he was spiking a fever and couldn't walk straight."

With a straight face, Alfred went on to declare, "Nearly? I did."

Dick chuckled, hesitating to move from the doorway. His eyes remained locked on his little brother. This has to be the first time he remembered him getting ill. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked over to Alfred.

"Master Damian is in good hands, Dick. From what I recall, there's a serial killer out there you must investigate. Let Gotham borrow you for a few hours. I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thanks, Alfie. Call me if he gets worse."

Dick pulled the cowl, his own scowl plastered across his face as he made his way to head out into the darkness of the night.

* * *

Batman landed on the edge of the roof, causing Jim Gordon to nearly spill his coffee over his hands. Batman hid a smile as Gordon glared at him from under his eyebrows as he switched the Bat-Symbol light off.

"I'm surprised you have yet to give me a heart attack," Gordon said dryly as he took a sip.

Batman didn't say anything as he wrapped his cape around him. He waited for Gordon to speak. The Commissioner pulled out a file from within his jacket and handed it over to the Dark Knight.

"Another body. Early this morning. Throat slit from ear to ear. No doubt it's the same man."

Batman glanced down, flipping through the file. In a low, raspy voice, he said, "That's the eighth one this week; all of them are highest members of Gotham. Besides that, there are no connections between the victims."

"This one, however, had some ties to the department. He was serving undercover to help us collar his CEO for embezzlement." Gordon took another sip as he watched Batman study the file in front of him as if it held all the answers he needed.

"Elijah Parker," Batman read. "I know that name. Folks call him a non-Gothaman because he was not originally from here."

"Perhaps the other victims are not as well. The initial report does not state their birthplace, I'll look into it." Gordon cocked a smile. "Though, I'm sure you'll know long before I tell you."

"Long before, Mr. Gordon."

Gordon always felt at ease when this Batman smiled. His smile reminded Gordon of another, of a boy who grew up within the shadows. The Dark Knight handed the file back to him. Gordon took it and placed it back within his coat. He opened his mouth to speak only to pause as he realized that he was alone.

* * *

Elijah Parker.

Dick didn't want to say it, but he knew that name or rather he's heard it before. Bruce Wayne was often known for throwing parties and he always had the same social group of the highest class members of Gotham attend. Dick remembered meeting a Mr. Parker during one of those nights just before he left for college. He never really mingled with the adults at the party, and he was still very bad at keeping up the appearances of a rich boy like Bruce did. He wondered if all the other victims had the same connection.

It was a connection Dick knew that he should have made sooner. Dick wanted to blame it on all the distractions at home, such as finding out that the corpse they had was not really Bruce Wayne's body. Plus a sick Damian kept him from investigating this further. He knew that being able to disassociate himself from others made Bruce a better detective, a better Batman.

Dick just couldn't do that. He wasn't Bruce. He didn't want to be that part of Bruce.

He shot out a grappling hook as he continued to fly his way across Gotham. He had a meeting on the other side of the city. He was somewhat glad that Damian stayed behind; this person contacted him through the secure lines at the penthouse Bat-Cave. There were only a few people that Dick knew that could override the Bat-Cave's system. In this crypt email that he received earlier that day, the person demanded a meeting at the docks; a meeting alone with the Dark Knight.

Dick didn't know how he would have had to convince Damian to stay behind. He was planning on having Damian stake the place out and keep him within close contacts until the Boy Wonder got sick. At the thought of his little brother, Dick vowed that he would return home after the meeting.

As he approached his destination, he released himself from the grapple hook and plummet down toward the ground below. He pounced off a dumpster and used garbage bags on the ground to cushion his landing. He disappeared quickly into the shadows, turning on his night vision goggles. It was 3:15. He arrived right on the dot. He walked close among the buildings, keeping his ears opened for any sound. He saw a quick flash in the corner up above. Dick quickly did a somersault as someone landed behind him, their intent obvious to tackle him. Dick moved swiftly and had an escrima stick out before he could even blink. He slammed the figure against the brick wall, snarling.

"Really, Red Robin? You thought you could ambush me?"

"Just making sure your senses haven't gotten dull, _Batman_."

Dick winced a bit at Tim's harsh yet almost playful tone. Dick knew the teen was still bitter about being replaced by, what Tim called, the Demon Spawn. Their relationship was not as strained as it was the months before. Though, it seemed to get worse whenever they were in costume.

He released Red Robin from the wall, placing his stick away. Dick eyed him closely. "What's the emergency?"

Red Robin held up a disk. "Proof."

Dick raised a brow, though Red Robin couldn't see it. "Care to elaborate?"  
"That the son of the devil is not as innocent as you make him out to be."

Dick rolled his eyes, turning off his night-vision goggle. "Red Robin, enough. I know you think this is your way of looking out for me, but I trust Robin."

"Listen, Batman, you have to watch this," Red Robin's voice was pleading. Tim never begged, not unless it was a last resort.

Dick rubbed the back of his neck as he took the disk from him. "What is it?"

"The truth." Red Robin held up a portable Batman-style DVD player. "Just watch it."

Hesitant, Dick took the player and placed the disk within. He watched as the screen fizzled to life. There was black and white static before a black and white screen appeared. A man was locking up his office door. Judging from the view, Dick could tell that the camera recording this was not within the building, but from the outside as if someone was zooming in through the window. He recognized the man as one of the serial killer's victims. The man had turned around and placed his key within his suit pocket. Suddenly, a hooded figure pounced onto the man's shoulder. With precise accuracy, the knife sliced the man across the throat in one fluid motion.

Dick's breath caught in his throat as he recognized the flip the figure did from off the man's shoulders before it slumped down. His eyes widened from under the cowl. He knew that hoodie. He knew that slight smirk. He knew that stance. He knew that old knife. As the figure turned slightly around, Dick could see his face

"It's…"

Red Robin finished for him. "It's Damian. He's the serial killer."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! I'm so sorry for the delay. There's just no good excuse. Here's chapter two! Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own DC Comics or their characters. If I did, Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne would have been Batman and Robin for a longer period of time...much longer!**

* * *

Dick couldn't believe it. He literally couldn't believe it. He continued to stare at the monitor even as the video filtered out into the never-ending static. He could feel the blood pounding in his ears.

"Listen, Batman, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way," Tim said behind him, concern lining in his voice.

"Where did you get this?" Dick demanded in a growl.

"I …" Red Robin paused and Dick could see the brows creasing together from under his cowl. "Actually, it was sent to me at the Titans Tower."

"And that didn't cross your mind as suspicious? You, the great detective?"

Tim's eyes flashed dangerously and it was enough for Dick to know that the teen was still angry at him. "It did until I saw the contents of that disk. I rushed here to show it to you. Speaking of which," Red Robin leaned back, tilting his head as he scanned the area, "where is the demon spawn?"

Dick glared at him for the use of name from under the cowl. "He's at home with a fever."

Tim looked back at him, crossing his arms as if to make himself taller. "So, how are you going to confront him?"

"I'm not. There's nothing to confront him with." Dick placed the disk within his utility belt. His thoughts rushed together.

Tim's jaw dropped and Dick braced himself for the impact. "Nothing to confront him with? It's Robin on that disk, clear as day. What more proof do you need?"

"He's my partner, and I trust him. That's proof enough," Dick stated sternly as he glared hard at him. Tim was surprised to see the scowl on his older brother's face. Dick was indeed a true Dark Knight when it came down to business.

"Batman. Don't you remember? He tried to kill me the first time he met. He doesn't care about Bruce's legacy or what the Batman cowl means. He's a selfish, spoiled brat who only cares about getting what he wants."

Dick shook his head as he let out a curt chuckle. "Wow. You two have such a peripheral view on each other that you don't take the time to really look beyond the surface."

Red Robin scoffed. "Or maybe you're just seeing what you want to see. Like, for example, you still see Red Hood as your younger brother who went down the wrong path. You don't want to see him as a sociopath murderer. Red Hood is strong proof that people don't change. You wanted to save him, but you couldn't. How can you save something that doesn't want to be saved? How can you save Robin if he doesn't want to be saved?"

"You don't get it. Robin is already saving himself. I'm just there to help."

Dick took out a grappling hook and shot it out into the night's sky, not wanting to speak of this any further. Tim watched as Dick disappeared into the darkness. He let out exhaled softly as he silently wished that Bruce was around to help them. Though, he was inwardly thankful that he was not in Dick's shoes.

* * *

_Wayne's Penthouse – Batcave_

* * *

Dick let out a small groan as he pulled the cowl back, his hair immediately falling down against his forehead, reminding him that he was most likely due for a haircut. The cowl always felt tight when his hair grew a bit past his ears. He walked toward the computers with his muscles aching, and his eyes yearning for some sleep. He slumped down on the chair as he pushed a button on the keyboard. The screen flashed to life and a beautiful redhead appeared on it. Dick warmed up at the sight of her.

"Hey, Babs."

"You look like death, former Boy Wonder," Barbara teased as she pushed up her glasses, turning her attention to him. He could tell he had interrupted her.

"I feel like it. Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends. Will I be able to collect on it right away?"

Dick smiled as he forward the contents of the disk he just entered in over to Oracle's drive. "Can you check out the authenticity of that video? See if it's been altered in any way?"

"Sure," the former Batgirl said as she pulled up the file. Her face immediately fell. "Uh, Dick. Is this…"

"Don't worry about it. Just check it out for me, okay?" Dick rubbed his hands across his face, rubbing his sore eyes. He felt as if he suddenly lost all his energy. What was he supposed to do? What was he going to tell Damian? As he looked back up, Barbara had taken her glasses off and was staring at him in concern.

"Dick. Don't stress yourself out too much."

"I'm worried, Babs. What if word of this gets out? What if the Justice League gets a hold of this? Or the Titans? Or the rest of the Bat group? How can I shield Damian from their distrust? How can I prevent them for being too afraid to turn their back on him in D's presence?"

"Simple. Just don't turn your back on him."

"You know I won't. The thing is that most people fail to see is that it's not his fault the way he was brought up or his tendency to want to kill. He was molded into that."

Dick closed his eyes momentarily, pinching his nose as a headache began to form. He took on Damian because he wanted the kid to see that life outside of being an assassin. He wanted Damian to see the good part of the war that they were fighting. He wanted Damian to learn about the father he'll never know. He wanted Damian to have a real family.

Suddenly, Dick froze. He snapped his head back up to Barbara on the screen. "Wait. Are the Al Ghuls in any way behind this? You've been keeping tabs on them for me, haven't you?"

"Yes, I've been doing the dirty work behind Damian's back," she teased. "Why don't you want him to know you've been keeping an eye on his mother?"

"I see how it hurts him that his own mother is against him; I don't want to add onto that."

The former Batgirl let out a sigh. "He deserves the truth."

"About what?" Dick clenched his fists as he spoke in angry voice, "After what she pulled by tampering with Damian's spine, I don't trust her at all." Dick shook his head as if to calm himself down. "She declared him an enemy of the House of al Ghul. She's not getting anywhere near him. Neither is Ra's." He furrowed his eyebrows in anger. "They're not going to hurt him again."

Barbara gave him a small reassuring smile. "Damian doesn't know how lucky he is to have you, Dick." Dick returned with a tight smile of his own. He watched as Barbara moved her eyes away from the screen to another, the keyboard clicking frantically. "Ra's has been in Arabia since last month. No movements. Talia is currently in New York. She met with Lex Luthor last week at LexCorp."

Dick leaned back in his chair, almost disappointed yet relieved at the news. "Thanks, Babs. Let me know about that video. I think I'm going to head off and crash for the night."

"You mean for the morning?" Barbara said wryly as she leaned in toward the camera. "You are in need for some beauty sleep, former Boy Wonder."

Before Dick could retort, Barbara ended the connection. He stared dazedly at the screen before he turned his eyes away. He was hoping Talia or Ra's would be behind this. At least, he would have somewhere to start. He took off his costume and into his civilian clothes before he headed up the elevator.

Eight murders in two weeks. Dick rubbed the crick in the back of his neck. All of them happened right when he turned in for the night. It almost felt as if someone was watching them. _It'll make perfect sense if it was Damian,_ a voice from the back of his head mocked. Dick grumbled at himself as he exit the elevator. He was not going to go down that train of thought. Little D deserved that. He halted in his steps as he saw Alfred coming his way.

"How is he, Alfie?"

"I just gave him some medicine and a fresh wet cloth. His fever went down a bit." Alfred paused, looking him over as if he had walked outside and rolled over mud. His eyes locked onto Dick's. "What is it, Master Richard?"

Dick briefly explained the situation. He watched Alfred, whose forehead was creased in wrinkles, carefully as the butler mulled over it.

"What do you plan to do about that?"

"I, I don't know. Figure out who is behind the making of the videos first. They may be the ones behind it."

"You're not to share this with him?" Alfred said, close to a scorn.

"He doesn't need to know."

"Richard John Grayson," Dick winced at the use of his full name. Alfred would often use full names when any of his boys were in trouble or in need of a stern lecture. When Alfred said it to Dick though, the former Boy Wonder knew he ticked the butler off greatly. He was the rare one that rarely needed stern lectures by his grandfather figure. "You know better than this. If you are to pull a Wayne on this boy, you will lose him. The trust between you two, while there, is thin enough. Don't lose what you've built up with him. Don't shatter the boy's shaking belief in you."

Dick ran his fingers through his jet black hair. "I know, I know. You're right. I'm just…" The man dropped his hands to his side. "I'm scared, Alfie. What if I lost him?"

"Then you'll do what Richard Grayson does best. You'll do what your most endearing trait is," Alfred placed an affectionate hand on Dick's shoulder. "you'll give him a second chance."

It was the one thing Dick both liked and hated about himself. It was the one reason why he kept trying to reconcile his strained relationship with Bruce. It was the one thing why he let Slade go that one time. It was why he kept reaching out to his younger brother, Jason. He never knew why he did it. He never knew that he was doing it most of the time. Maybe it stemmed from the fact that Bruce gave Dick another chance after his parents died by allowing him to be Robin.

There was a slight creek in the floors that caused both Alfred and Dick to look at each other in alarm. They both suddenly whirled to the side, both set in defensive poses. Alfred was holding up two separate candlesticks in a threatening manner. Dick bit back a quip of stating it was the butler with the candlesticks in the hall. As the figure stepped out from within the shadows, Alfred lowered the candlesticks as Dick lowered his escrima sticks.

Dick whispered sharply, "What are you doing here, Clark?"

Superman showed no hint of greeting. His arms were crossed upon his chest. His face was set in a serious manner. He meant business. Dick swore he feel the heat from Superman's glowing blue eyes.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**Yikes. What does Superman need to discuss with the new Batman?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! This chapter was a bit shorter than I hoped. But I think you'll see that the plot bunny is taking off! Read on! H****ere's chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing related to DC Comics or its characters (sobs!).**

* * *

Dick knew he should have put his Batman gear back on. This was a meeting between two members of the Justice League, between heroes. However, he knew if he did he would lose himself within the darkness of the mask, of the role. Dick needed to be both right now. He couldn't solely be Batman.

They were in the Batcave, giving each other a staring contest. Dick kept waiting for Clark to speak, but the Man of Steel just kept looking at him. It was as if Superman didn't know where to start. Finally, he did.

"I don't think I need to ask if you saw the video."

"So the League got a copy as well," Batman snarled, "When were you planning on cluing me in? Or is the League still like a group of high school girls, talking about the person not in the room?"

"This is a serious matter. We didn't come down on Red Hood because the previous Batman stated it was his responsibility. Robin is yours, and he's out breaking the moral code of our ideals."

Batman's scowl deepened. "Is this the League talking or you?"

Superman's face suddenly softened. He allowed his arms to drop to his side. "I nearly lost you to the way of the assassins, even if it was an undercover assignment. Will I lose you if Damian becomes lost?"

Here it was. Dick and Clark now. Uncle and nephew.

Dick dropped his mask, showing the emotions underneath. "No, Clark. You won't."

"Something tells me an old enemy is behind this. While the video is authentic, I refuse to believe a young boy under your care will resort to these matters. Does he know?"

"Not yet."

"Tell him he has the support of the Justice League on his side."

"I'll let him know Clark still stands by him," Dick teased, understanding the hidden meaning.

"I know things have been difficult the past year for you. I wish I could have made it easier."  
Dick remembered how Clark first resented him taking up the cowl. In the end, Clark realized that Batman needed to live on, and that Dick would a great Batman in his own right, not a replacement. Sometimes grief made people do crazy things. Even if Bruce never admitted it, Dick knew that Clark was one of his best friends. He often wondered if Clark reciprocated those feelings. Clark had the special ability to make everyone around him feel like they were great friends with him.

Dick sighed before he spoke. "You have your own problems. Were you guys able to discern anything from the video?"

Clark shook his head. "It was encrypted well. We have no means to decipher who and where the video came from. It is a question if it is truly Damian. I have not yet ruled out clones or mind control."

"Everyone up there still thinks it was wrong for me to take in Damian, don't they? This video is giving them means to have me release Damian from being Robin."

Clark was quiet which only confirmed Dick's suspicions. To think so lowly of a child, the league should be ashamed.

"Damn you all," Dick muttered as he turned away from the man, rubbing his hand across his face.

"Dick," Clark's voice was soft. "Don't forget. We all acted this way when Batman took you in."

The former Boy Wonder turned and stared at the Man of Steel. How could he forget? They gave Batman hell for it, and then, as Robin, he proved them all wrong. He proved that he needed it.

Superman clapped a hand on Dick's shoulder. "He would have been proud of you."

Dick pushed back the thoughts of Bruce. He knew that Bruce would have been disappointed to see his first son take up the cowl; Bruce wanted him to continue on as Nightwing. There were days where Dick wished he still was. But, the show must go on.

"That's not all why I came here," Clark said, interrupting Dick's thoughts. The man pulled out a flash drive and handed it to Dick, motioning for him to plug it in. A face appeared on the screen.

"Elijah Parker," Batman said. He remembered the last victim. "Gordon said he was trying to deliver proof that his CEO was embezzling from the company."

"Yes," Superman pressed a key on the keyboard and another file appeared showing a face of a thick bearded man wearing a fancy suit. "Frank Jackson. He has part of his business in Metropolis so as Clark Kent, live reporter, I managed to find something."

Batman watched a report pop up on screen. His eyes darted across the numbers, trying to quickly make sense of it. "He keeps depositing money into the same account overseas in…" Batman tried to hide his surprise, but he was sure Clark could hear the slight hitch in breath. "Arabia." A picture of Ra's al Ghul appeared. Batman ran his fingers through his hair again. "Wait. Lex Luthor." Their eyes met and Superman immediately seemed to sense what Batman was trying to say.

"Talia al Ghul met with him this week. Luthor made a tremendous donation, apparently in the name of science and research, to an account in Arabia."

"What are they planning to do with all that money? What do they benefit from it?" Suddenly, another thought hit him. "If there's a connection to the al Ghuls to the people that supposedly D was to have killed, they've got to be behind it."

"Excuse me, gentlemen."

The two men turned to see Alfred coming down the stairs in a quite a haste. Alarms went off in Dick's head. He made a step forward toward him. Alfred's face was stricken.

"Master Damian is not in his bed."

* * *

He didn't know how he did it, but he managed to convince Clark to stay behind. He needed to do this himself. He needed to find Damian himself. He changed quickly into his Batman outfit and began to track the boy from his room. Something was bothering him at how easy it was to track his partner. Little D was trained by the best of assassins and was trained by Dick himself. Wasn't the kid supposed to be a little bit harder to find? From the awkward shoeprints, Dick knew that Damian was in his Robin's outfit. He probably hid the costume in his room and planned to sneak out when Alfred wasn't looking.

If only Damian knew that Dick came back from patrol. Dick kept himself concealed within the shadows of night, making sure to not draw any attention. He soon found himself on top of a roof, one that seemed so familiar. They were on top of Wayne's Enterprises. Warning bells rang in the back of Dick's head. The Batman part of him warned him to leave at once. But, he had to find Damian. With this supposed serial killer running around, Damian could be in danger.

Dick stayed low and found a vent to climb himself through. He crawled his way through, ignoring his hatred for confined spaces. He resisted the urge to sing to calm his nerves. There. There was a slight movement just outside the vent. Dick knew he was probably two floors down from the top of the building. He slowly and quietly unscrewed the nails from the vent. He kept an eye out as he screwed it back.

He slowly crept his way down the dark hallway that was only being illuminated by the emergency lights. He grabbed his escrima sticks, and held two batarangs in between the knuckles of his fingers. Dick froze as he saw the sight before him as he turned the corner.

Robin. He was hutched over a slumped figure on the ground. It didn't take a genius to know the guy was deceased. A quick look told him that the man was on the committee of Wayne's Enterprises.

"Robin," Batman said in a low raspy whisper.

The kid immediately twirled around, his hood hiding his face. Dick recognized the chin that stuck out, but the gait, the gait was a bit off. Dick tried to block off his emotions. You're Batman now.

Batman took a slight step forward causing Robin to step slightly back. It was then he saw what was over Robin's gloves: blood. There was a knife in his left hand.

"Drop the knife," Batman demanded as a scowl crossed his features.

He noticed Robin swallow nervously. There was sweat dripping from his chin. There was a slight shivering of his hands. Was Robin this terrified of him? Or was he truly guilty?

Batman softened his voice a bit. "Come here, Robin. It's okay."

There was a slight clatter. Batman nearly smacked himself for daring to look away. Robin took off in a hurry.

_Move, Grayson. Get out of there._ A voice warned.

He needed to know. He knelt down by the dead man. Ron Engvall. Throat's been slit. Wait. There's—

"Freeze!"

Several flashlights shined upon the Dark Knight. Batman turned his head slightly to see that there were five Gotham police officers behind him. One of them was newly detective Jackson Wills, an officer who hates everything about vigilantes; the man who often argues with Gordon to take down the Bat-Signal. He seemed to smile too smugly for this and Batman knew he would to twist this situation.

"Caught in the act, Bat-man?" the detective snarled as he raised his gun.

Well, this is just dandy, Dick thought sarcastically.


End file.
